Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders
In legends, the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders were an order of Mandalorians sponsored by Mandalore the Ultimate following the end of the Great Sith War and his own ascension to the position of Mandalore. Named after the original Mandalorian Crusaders, they fought the Mandalorian Wars, and were later regrouped and reformed under Mandalore the Preserver. The headquarters of the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, while under the command of both Mandalore the Ultimate and Mandalore the Preserver, was a sprawling complex that was built amidst the dangerous jungles of Dxun. Cassus Fett considered the Neo-Crusaders to be a New Order in contrast to the Republic, which he saw as the Old Order. Ironically, despite the fact they were the ones who started the Mandalorian Wars and fought against the Republic and the Jedi, after they were rallied by Canderous Ordo, they indirectly aided the Onderon Royalists in their civil war, and ultimately fought alongside the TSF and Republic forces in the Battle of Telos. On ROBLOX, the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders refers to a multitude of groups by several different individuals. The most notable one, and the only one that has survived the test of time, is the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders (abbreviated as MNC) led by the current mand'alor, S_39 (also known as Lorenzo). History Early History MNC was first founded and led by LordMandaIore (also known as NaastWerda or simply Naast), who used his assets in that of the remnants of his older and trustworthy troopers. Once it had launched it slowly started to gain momentum until it became apparent that a hierarchy needed to be established. S_39 was chosen as Marshal and also the group's Doctor Demagol. Other notable high ranks included individuals such as HighValorius and Kelbornn, both of whom were Marshals. The original intention of the group was to conquer and crusade the Star Wars Genre at large, and bring forth a new order much like the Star Wars comics equivalent of the Neo-Crusaders. The project was then abandoned and was sold off to AttonValorius, who held it for a while before the group being purchased by S_39, the current leader and mand'alor of MNC. Other Neo-Crusader based groups include Clan Farr, led by keyofsouls, which was later abandoned after a slew of inactivity. An individual named Varektus briefly led a Clan Ordo alongside MirtaRuni, which was also later abandoned for the same reasons. Contemporary History Shortly after S_39's purchase of MNC from AttonValorius, he had ambitions to revive the group and restore its former glory. Naast, who at the time was MNC's Mandalore the Ultimate, had hoped that S_39 would have given the group to him, however S_39 refused constantly which ultimately led to constant arguments and Naast's eventual retirement from the group. Following this, S_39 assumed the title of Mandalore the Ultimate, however did not hold the official title in the community. As MNC's leader, he began rebuilding the forces bit by bit, until a force of around 50 men was assembled. At this time, Merkfreekswolffe's Mandalorian Empire was taken from him by ryedogo, who intended to lead it until his departure from the game. However, a resistance movement led by ZoradThanar, an individual who claimed the title of mand'alor although he did not have it officially, was amassing an army to overthrow ryedogo, the real owner of the title. Zorad was then challenged by then Wayne_Venamis, who bested him in single combat utilizing NJO's map and sabers. In a fit of rage, the false mand'alor left the community, and abandoned the resistance forces. Without a leader, the resistance forces fell apart, with most defecting to ryedogo. Angered by their betrayal of the cause, S_39 initiated the Grand Crusade, leading armies on daily raids against ryedogo's forces, often resulting in victory. S_39 had now decided to go after the title of mand'alor, and would later achieve this goal after crushing the Mandalorian Empire's forces in fair combat, though not before losing a duel to ryedogo's champion during an unregistered duel. This duel served more purpose as a propaganda tool, and the Mandalorian Empire continued to stand. Peace was reached between the two parties after Kota, also known as phantomface, intervened and put an end to the civil war. However, ryedogo was losing popularity amongst his men, and his Empire slowly decayed and fell apart. In the mean time, Kota had convinced ryedogo to sign off on new community guidelines, as Taker's Rules were lost after the ROBLOX Forum wipe. Ryedogo slipped into inactivity, and the title was handed momentarily to iPreVizsla, also known as Jack, who was then immediately challenged for the title by S_39. Due to his failure to set a time for the battle, the title was forfeited to S_39. Minor Events in Contemporary History During the activity of the resistance forces (The Mandalorian Coalition or TMC), an individual known as Lord_Dacanoe, or simply Dacanoe, was the defacto leader of said resistance forces. S_39 and Dacanoe became acquaintances and the latter sponsored MNC during TMC rallies and events. Dacanoe was offered a spot as Rally Master in MNC, and held that position until retiring from the group due to phantomface's return to the community.